Ariel Johnson
(Babi) Ariel Johnson is a spunky, redheaded Warvan princess. Her name means 'beautiful sea-goddess' in Warvan, but it means 'young lioness' in Earth languages. Personality Ariel is much like her friend Samantha's mother Stella in her personality; she enjoys shopping, makeup, and getting her beauty rest. She would rather sleep in than go to class; however, with the support of her friends results in her getting B's and low A's. She has a cocky London accent, which comes off as very brash to her roommates, who have no accents whatsoever, except for Ali. Ali and Ariel quickly become good friends, as Ali is the only one who likes the fact she's there as a replacement for Dalia. Ariel has a redhead's temper, and goes off when things don't go precisely her way, but she is very caring and fun to be around when she's not angry. Later, during the search for Ali, she befriends Liona and Summer. Biography Appearance Civilian Ariel is a redheaded girl, with tanned skin and sky-blue eyes. She often wears bright red lipstick. Freshman-Sophomore Ariel's outfit for her first two years at Alfea is a ruffly purple halter top with a dark green ruffly skirt. Her shoes are lighter purple flats. Ariel's hair is down and straight with a green headband. Junior-Senior During her last two years, she wears a pair of black skinny jeans, purple ankle boots, a dark green tank with a dark purple vest, and purple, green, and pink bangles. Her hair is pulled into a high, messy ponytail with a black scrunchie. Graduate As a graduate, she wears a light fuchsia bubble dress with gold and amethyst bangles, purple heels, and her hair loose in waves around her shoulders. Winx Ariel's Winx form is a asymmetrical dress, with the half that is on her shoulder being dark purple, and the underdress lighter purple. It is belted with a chain of green beads that match her bracelets, and her boots are purple. Charmix Ariel's Charmix is a twisted watery-looking pin with a palm frond bag. Enchantix Ariel's Enchantix is a floaty, whimsical dress with two layers: the first is a tight, dark purple, mid-thigh length dress, underneath bunches of lighter purple scarves. The whole thing is covered in light green sparkles. Her gloves are pale pink, and her sandals are light green sea-weed style with purple gems on the toes. Believix Ariel's Believix form is a two piece skirt and top. The top is composed of three layers: the lowest a light green tube top; the second a light purple band, and the last a lighter purple band with a chain of green beads attached. Her skirt is an asymmetrical cut, with the lighter purple on top and darker purple underneath, and a green bead belt. On her arms, she wears dark purple arm warmers, and her boots are lighter purple with green socks. Sophix Ariel's Sopix out is similar to her Believix outfit except with less of the intricate details. Ariels three layer top consists of a flowy mint green tank top, second a bright purple band, and lastly a lilac, asymetrical band. Her skirt is a flowy light purple version of her believix skirt. Her wings are translucient lilac an light green version of her believix wings. She has wedge sandles that have a viney connetion. Her arm warmers are lilac. Her hairpin is one the left side of her head. Her hair is longer. Lovix Ariel's Lovix consists of a three layered fluffy top linened with fleece. Her fist layer is a light green tube top, her secon layer is a light purple fluffy band and finally she has a longer icy purple band. the top and bottom layer is lined with mint green fleece. Her skirt is connected to her top with a light pink sea shell. her skirt is a blueish purple lined at the top,middle and hem with light green fleece. Her arm warmers are now a greyish purple and her leg warmers reach all the way to her skirt, and they are an icy blue. Her snow boots are long and light pink lined with mint green fleece at the top. Her wings are jeweled and a tranlucient blue, light pink on the insides and on the outside a light purple lining. Gallery Ariel Johnson Civilian Freshman-Sophomore.png Ariel_Winx_Roxy13.png Ariel_Enchantix_Roxy13.png Ariel_FairyDust.png Ariel_Believix_Roxy13.png Ariel_Lovix.png Ariel_Sophix.png Ariel_Harmonix.png Ariel_Sirenix.png Wings ArielJohnsonWinxWings_FULL.png ArielJohnsonEnchantixWings_FULL.png ArielJohnsonBelievixWings_FULL.png Powers and Abilities Ariel's powers center around the waves and ocean of her realm. She is strongest around large bodies of water. Her spells are as follows: magix winx Enchantix Believix La Voce del Aquate Profonde (Voice of the Seas) Sophix Grassland Mist Lovix Frozen Seafoam Category:Under Construction Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Without Wings